


νσɴ ɢᴇʀücнтᴇɴ υɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅᴇʀᴇɴ ʟüɢᴇɴ

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fucking, Just Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Lehrer sich hassen, dann sollten sie es ja nicht die Schüler wissen lassen. Das Sasuke und Naruto so gut darin sind es zu verstecken überrascht sie jedoch beide. Mindestens genau so sehr wie die Gerüchte, dass sie beide miteinander schlafen würden. Aber nicht jedes Gerücht muss eine Lüge sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	νσɴ ɢᴇʀücнтᴇɴ υɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅᴇʀᴇɴ ʟüɢᴇɴ

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/559d7e7b000151c63360bb99/1/ns%C9%B4-%C9%A2%E1%B4%87%CA%80uecnt%E1%B4%87%C9%B4-y%C9%B4%E1%B4%85-%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%87%CA%80%E1%B4%87%C9%B4-%CA%9Fue%C9%A2%E1%B4%87%C9%B4

◯◯◯

  
  
  
Manche sagten, dass Sasuke Uchiha heiß wäre. Naruto konnte das weder leugnen noch bestätigen. Er hasste ihn einfach aus den Tiefen seiner Seele. Er war so was wie... ein Hitler-Darth-Vader für ihn, nur das er bessere Klamotten trug. Das musste er ihm eingestehen. Aber ansonsten. Nichts.  
  
Absolut nichts.   
  
„Naruto, du solltest aufhören ihn so anzustarren.“  
  
„Ich starre nicht. Ich plane meine Rache.“  
  
Ino schnaubte leise neben ihm und setzte den Kaffee an ihre Lippen. Seitdem die Lehrer nicht mehr während der Pausenaufsicht rauchen durften, war sie zu einem absoluten Kaffee-Junkie geworden. Man konnte sie mit nichts anderem mehr sehen und in den zehn Minuten, die sie beide hier draußen schon standen und aufpassten, dass keines der Kinder sich was brach, oder in Flammen steckte, hatte sie schon drei Becher Kaffee gestürzt.  
  
Ihr Rekord für eine große Pause lag bei zehn.   
  
„Rache? Was hat er dir angetan?“ Sie schnaubte. Oh ja, Ino war ihm auch verfallen, sie musste gar nicht so tun. Jeder war dem großen und tollen Sasuke Uchiha verfallen. Er war ach so perfekt und ach so schlau und ach so schön und alle liebten ihn. Alle, außer Naruto, der mehr oder weniger nur noch genervt davon war, dass nach den Ferien er wirklich das große Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins war. Gott, es waren so viele neue Lehrer an die Schule gekommen, was war an ihm so toll?  
  
Gut, er hatte während seines Studiums wohl irgendwelche Preise gewonnen, aber wer hatte das nicht? (Naruto hatte es nicht.) Und er war wirklich gut in dem, was er tat. Und er unterrichtete Physik und Mathematik, zwei Fächer die Naruto davon laufen ließen... Aber er war auch wie ein Mathelehrer. Er war... Er war einfach seltsam.  
  
„Was er mir angetan hat? Er lebt, das reicht schon!“, murmelte er leise und lehnte sich in den Schatten der Schule, trat einen kleinen Stein von sich weg. War doch alles Scheiße.  
  
„Das klingt für mich so, als wärst du eifersüchtig...“ Ihre Stimme war ein helles Trällern.   
  
Naruto lachte laut und hämisch auf. Er und eifersüchtig? Auf ihn da? „Weib, sei nicht albern. Auf was sollte ich denn neidisch sein? Das ist... Ph. Worauf, komm. Drei Punkte. Los.“ Gott, selbst er könnte jetzt eine Kippe gebrauchen und er hatte nicht mehr geraucht, seitdem er vor sieben Jahren Asuma eine Zigarette mal geklaut hatte. So weit brachte Sasuke ihn. Das er rauchen wollte. Ekelhaft. Der Mann war ekelhaft! Da habt ihr es, eine andere Emotion war in Naruto nicht mehr für ihn.Ekel.   
  
„Nur drei? Oh Sugar. Mach es mir doch nicht so einfach. Erstens: Er sieht gut aus.“  
  
Naja. NAJA! Gut, er hatte einen sehr athletischen Körper, irgendwo hatte Naruto mal gelesen, dass er einen Halbmarathon immer mal wieder mitlief und gewann. Irgendwo mal gelesen bedeutete in Narutos Fall, dass er sich vor Google gesetzt hatte und den Wichser nachgesehen hatte. Betrunken. Und mit einer 500 Gramm Packung Eis neben sich. Und Sasuke hatte echt was geleistet in seinem kurzen Leben bisher. Mehr als Naruto.   
  
„Er hat Mathe und Physik drauf. Es tut mir leid, aber da stinken deine Sprachen und Sportunterricht gegen ab, Naruto.“  
  
Meh. Wer brauchte schon Mathe und Physik? Und er fand sich nicht schlecht mit Englisch, Sport und Spanisch. Hallo? Das musste man auch können. „Halt du mal den Mund, Ino. Du unterrichtest Kunst. Das ist ganz – aber auch wirklich ganz unten – auf der Respektskala.“ Alleine die Reaktion verriet wohl, dass sie einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte, was? Scheiße.   
  
„Drittens: Du kommst nicht damit klar, dass er dich nicht mag. Du bist es gewohnt, das Leute dich mögen und wenn es ein Mal jemand nicht tut, ist das ungefähr so schlimm, wie Hitler, der Polen übernimmt, obwohl er gesagt hat, dass er es nicht macht.  Er mag dich nicht, also zettelst du deine eigene Vendetta an.“  
  
Hatte Ino keine anderen Hobbys als ihn zu beobachten? Ehrlich mal.   
  
„Och, leck mich Ino.“,murmelte er leise und strich die blonden Strähnen aus seiner Stirn zurück. „Klar, ich gebe es zu, er sieht gut aus. Ich meine, er sieht besser aus als viele Typen, mit denen ich was hatte. Und er ist nicht dumm, aber das alles ist so... menschlich, so normal. Nein, an ihm ist nichts besonderes.“  
  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein, bevor Ino seufzte. „Einen tollen Hintern hat er aber.“  
  
„Ok, aber das war es.“  
  
Das einige von Sasukes Schülern sie belauschten war Naruto an diesem Punkt noch nicht klar, aber er würde es früher erfahren, als ihm lieb war.   
  
  


◯◯◯

  
  
  
Es war erstaunlich einfach Sasuke aus dem Weg zu gehen. Naja. Wenn man so offensichtlich war, wie Naruto, der kein Problem damit hatte, sich mitten im Gang umzudrehen und einfach wieder in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, sich Kaffee aus der Stadt zu besorgen um nicht im selben Pausenraum wie Sasuke Uchiha sein zu müssen.  
  
Wenn das mal kein Krisenmanagement war, dann wusste Naruto es auch nicht.   
  
Aber wie jeder wasserdichte Plan, den er je in seinem Leben ausgeheckt hatte, hatte auch dieser ein Loch. Ein kleines, winzige Loch. So winzig, dass nicht ein Mal ein Sonnenstrahl dadurch gepasst hätte, aber... es war da. Und es brachte seine ganze Seifenblase der Ignoranz zum Platzen am Tag des Schulfotos.  
  
Es war einfach nur beschissen.  
  
Wieso gab es sonst keinen Lehrer, dessen Nachname mit U anfing und als eine Art Bremsklotz zwischen sie beide gepasst hätte. Aber nein. Sie beide mussten nebeneinander sitzen und Sasukes Beine spreizten sich so weit, dass er Naruto berührte. Geil. Jetzt musste er die Hose verbrennen. In lodernden Feuer. In Mordor! Das waren die einzigen Gedanken, die er gerade in seinen Kopf ließ, wenn er ehrlich sein durfte. Weil ansonsten hätte er unter Umständenbemerkt, wie muskulös Sasukes Beine waren. Oder, dass er anscheinend ein gutes Paket in der Hose hatte.  
  
Aber das merkte er nicht, während er stoisch gerade aus in die Kamera starrte, das sonst so strahlende Lächeln auf seinen Zügen beinahe schon fest gemeißelt, während alle anderen Lehrer sich auch arrangierten. Alle schön nach dem Alphabet saßen sie hier und warteten, bis der Fotograf zufrieden war.   
  
„Hast du die Gerüchte gehört?“  
  
Moment, das war Sasukes Stimme neben ihm, oder? Selten gehört, aber doch oft genug, als das er den Brechreiz unterdrücken musste. (Eigentlich war seine Stimme recht angenehm, aber das konnte er dem Wichser ja nicht sagen. Wobei... so was sprach man im Allgemeinen nicht an, oder? Außer man ging full on homo. Nicht, das Naruto hetero war, aber...)   
  
„Nein.“ Vielleicht würde Sasuke es verstehen, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte, wenn er einfach die ganze Zeit einsilbig antwortete. Einfach weiter nach vorne starren, auch wenn er sich ein wenig ärgerte zugeben zu müssen, dass Sasuke mehr wusste, als er selbst. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich eine Menge wusste, die Naruto nicht wusste, aber das sagen wir keinem. Eben vor allem nicht Naruto.  
  
„Das wir ficken.“  
  
Hätte Naruto in diesem Moment etwas zu trinken in seinem Mund gehabt, er hätte es quer durch das Zimmer gespuckt. Wahrscheinlich in das Haar von Sakura vor ihm, die sehr darauf bedacht war, ihr falsches Lächeln zu üben. Gott, wäre die sauer, aber nicht so sauer, wie Naruto gerade in diesem Moment war. Er war wirklich und ehrlich durch. Mit sich, mit der Welt, mit allem. Wie konnte jemand darauf kommen, dass er mit diesem Uchiha schlafen würde?  
  
„Als ob ich meinen Schwanz in dich stecken würde.“, schnaubte er und verdrehte die Augen, als hätte er einen besonders schlechten Witz von einem dämlichen Kleinkind gehört. Vielleicht war Sasuke das ja auch? Konnte sich nur gut tarnen, das war alles. Aber ehrlich, mit ihm Sex haben? Das war so weit außerhalb von dem, was Naruto tun wollte, dass er beinahe schon kotze. Klar, er hatte einen ungemein heißen Körper und seine Beine fühlten sich sicher atemberaubend um seine Hüfte an, wenn er ihn gegen die Wand fickte, aber ehrlich?   
  
Nah.   
  
Einfach nah.  
  
Dafür hasste Naruto ihn viel zu sehr. (Irgendwie... hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft zu vergessen, wieso er ihn am Anfang gehasst hatte, aber es war drin geblieben. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr enthassen, nur noch mehr hassen. War vielleicht nicht clever, aber dennoch.) Sasuke gab ein Schnauben von sich. Tief und spöttisch und nun musste er das Arschloch doch ansehen, die Augenbrauen leicht angehoben.   
  
„Was?“ Seine Stimme war beinahe wie das Zischen einer besonders giftigen Schlange.  
  
„Als ob dein Penis in mich gehen würde, Naruto. Ehrlich, wenn hier jemand topt...“   
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, die kleine Schlampe wagte es sich nicht, er wa... Naruto merkte, wie der Zorn gleichsam mit der Röte in sein Gesicht schoss. Er drehte sich leicht auf dem harten Plastik des Stuhls um und sah Sasuke mit echtem, tiefgehenden Zorn an und holte Luft. Tief. Sehr tief. „Was zum Teufel bi~“  
  
„Und alle bereit machen für das Foto. Nett lächeln~“ Der Fotograf hätte sich keinen anderen Moment aussuchen können, oder? Nicht den Moment, in dem Sasuke sich auf einen Streit mit Naruto einlassen wollte. Nicht den Moment, in dem Naruto meinte, dass sein Kopf explodieren würde, als er sich wieder nach vorne drehte und irgendwie für das beschissene Foto lächeln wollte.  
  
Nicht der Moment, in dem er eben nicht absolut perfekt für das Foto aussah.   
  
Danke Fotograf. Du stehst jetzt auch auf Narutos Liste!  
  
  


◯◯◯

  
  
  
Das Lehrerfoto wurde meistens ausdruckt und in der Eingangshalle aufgehangen, sodass Naruto jeden Tag daran vorbei musste und beinahe brechen wollte. Es sah einfach furchtbar aus. Also... alle sahen gut aus, aber die Körper von Sasuke und Naruto waren ein wenig zu sehr einander zugewandt und ihre Gesichter waren etwas angespannt und Gott, er musste neben dieser Person sitzen und agh.  
  
Agh!  
  
Dass traf es wohl am besten.  
  
Was es nicht besser machte, war das Gespräch, dass er zwischen zwei Schülerinnen belauschte, als er sich hinter einer Ecke die Schuhe band.  
  
„Oh Gott! Sieh dir an, wie die beiden sitzen.“  
  
„Liebe, man. Liebe.“  
  
„Ja, bestimmt darf nur keiner von ihrer Beziehung wissen, aber das Foto verrät alles. Einfach alles.“  
  
„Geheime Beziehung?“  
  
„Romeo und Julia.“  
  
„Oh Gott, das wäre so niedlich.“  
  
„Absolut.“  
  
Naruto wollte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Nicht nur, dass ihm diese Worte die Übelkeit noch weiter in den Magen trieb, nein. Diese dämlichen Kinder hatten wohl noch nie in ihrem Leben Romeo und Julia gelesen, weil das war seiner Meinung alles andere als niedlich.  
  
Wenngleich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sasuke gerne im Tod enden konnte. Tod von einer Person... Und die war nicht Naruto.   
  
  


◯◯◯

  
  
  
Nicht nur, dass er heute den Namen Sasukes hatte hören müssen in Verbindung mit ihm selbst, nein. Er lief auch noch in ihn an einem Ort, an dem es kein Entkommen gab. Nein, nicht die Hölle, aber etwas beinahe ebenso Schlimmes. Der Kopierraum. Ein kleiner Raum am Ende des Verwaltungsgangs. Er hatte gerade eine Freistunde und bereitete das Material für die nächste Stunde vor. Die meisten Lehrer waren in ihrem Klassen, ebenso die Schüler und wer wollte schon bei knapp 35°C im Schatten sich in den kleinen, stickigen Kopierraum ohne Fenster stellen und kopieren?  
  
Es war ja schon schwer genug einen Idioten zu finden, der das machte. Aber gleich zwei? Nun ja, anscheinend wohl, denn als die Türe sich öffnete und noch jemand eintrat... da war Naruto gewillt einfach nur zu brechen. Wollte er in letzter Zeit oft. Er konnte nicht ein Mal aus einem Fenster springen, weil einfach keines da war verdammt noch Mal.   
  
Es war Sasuke Uchiha.   
  
So toll und hübsch wie immer und Naruto verdrehte innerlich die Augen, wandte sich ein wenig von ihm ab und beschloss, dass er einfach weiter die hochwichtige und hochkomplizierte Arbeit des Kopierens weiter verfolgen sollte und ihn nicht beachten sollte.   
  
Leider hatte der Uchiha da wohl andere Pläne.   
  
„Die Gerüchte sind recht eindeutig, dass ich dich ficke.“  
  
Er wollte provozieren. Auch wenn seine glatte Stimme es nicht verriet, es war so offensichtlich, das Naruto ihn schlagen wollte.  
  
„Gerüchte sind nicht immer wahr.“ Er sollte gar nicht antworten. Was sagte man immer den Kindern? Wenn dich jemand ärgert, dann ignoriere ihn. Das war seiner Meinung nach einer der dämlichsten Ratschläge, die man einem Kind geben konnte. Er war mehr so der Mann, der den Les Misérables Soundtrack anmachte und Freiheit schrie. Moment, das war Braveheart gewesen. Shit.   
  
„Naja, die Masse ist überzeugt.“  
  
„Die Masse dachte auch, dass Hitler eine gute Idee wäre. Also.“ Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern, bemüht unbeeindruckt, wenngleich es in ihm kochte. Jede Emotion in ihm, jeder Gedanke war pures Feuer, als er das Buch vom Kopierer nahm und eine neue Seite auflegte.   
  
Er hörte das sanfte Lachen von Sasuke neben sich, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Ich bitte dich, du hättest doch gar nicht die Eier, um...“  
  
Naruto hatte ein großes Problem. Gut, er hatte viele Probleme, aber das war wirklich eines der größten, das er hatte. Wenn jemand ihm unterstellte, dass er etwas nicht konnte, dann tat er es. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde, er würde das schaffen, von dem man ihm unterstelle, dass er es nicht konnte.   
  
Und so auch hier.  
  
Es war nicht viel Platz zwischen ihnen, also war es kein Akt die Distanz zu überbrücken und seine Lippen auf die von Sasuke zu pressen. Heiß und besitzergreifend. Naruto hatte nicht die Eier für was? Er hatte gigantische Eier! Eier die größer waren als Sasukes verdammter Kopf, und er wollte es sich nie wieder wagen das in Frage zu stellen.   
  
Und zu Narutos Überraschung tat er das auch nicht. Eher im Gegenteil, er küsste ihn mindestens ebenso passioniert zurück wie Naruto ihn. Ja, es warf ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn, er würde es nicht leugnen, aber auf eine relativ gute Art und Weise.   
  
Naruto vergrub seine Hand in seinem Haar, zog daran, dass es dem Anderen beinahe schon weh tun musste und das leise Keuchen, dass ihm entfuhr war mehr als delikat, wie Naruto fand. Ha. HA! Er hatte die Oberhand, er hatte die absolute Oberhand. Dachte er zumindest, bis sich eine fremde Zunge in den eigenen Mund schob, die Mundhöhle erkundetet. Oha.  
  
Sasuke konnte gut küssen.   
  
Also wirklich gut.   
  
So gut, dass er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte und ihn gieriger küsste, Sasuke zurück drückte, bis der Mann mit dem Rücken gegen die Türe stieß. Es war ein dumpfer Laut, der Sasuke kurz die Luft aus den Lungen presste und Naruto ein wölfisches Grinsen entlockte. Oh ja. So gefiel dem Mann das. Er wusste nicht ein Mal, wieso er das hier machte. Vielleicht, weil er doch ein wenig auf ihn stand, aber... das konnte er nicht zugeben, schon gar nicht vor und mit Sasuke.   
  
Seine Hände zerstörten die ach so perfekte Frisur von dem Anderen mit Gusto und das wütenden Knurren, dass er ihm entlockte, war beinahe Lohn genug. Ja, er genoss es ihn zu ärgern, er genoss es ihn zu reizen, und Gott, er wurde beinahe schon hart, als Sasuke ihm aufgebracht auf die Unterlippe biss.  
  
Nicht so feste, dass er blutete, aber feste genug, als das ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief und er eine Hand neben dem Kopf des Anderen abstützten musste, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.  
  
Das hier war ein Hass-Fick.  
  
Nichts anderes.  
  
Es half Naruto nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken Sasuke umbringen zu wollen, sondern seine Aggression auf eine andere und bessere Art und Weise auszuleben. Und es tat verfuckt noch ein Mal richtig gut. „Mach das nicht noch Mal, Uchiha.“, knurrte er rau und heiser und sicherlich drei Oktaven tiefer, als er normalerweise Sprach, bevor er seine Lippen an den blassen Hals legte.  
  
Die Zähne kratzten über die weiche, verletzliche Haut und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Er wollte Sasuke zeichnen, er wollte ihn mit seinen Malen überdecken, damit jeder wusste, das er ihm gehörte. Aber... wenn er es zu offensichtlich machte, dann gäbe es Probleme. Probleme, die er nicht wollte, nicht wegen dem Wichser.   
  
Er ließ seinen heißen Atem über die Haut tanzen, während er sich tiefer arbeitete, keuchte auf, als er eine fremde Hand gegen seinen Schritt spürte. Jap, er war hart. Und ein beherzter Griff zwischen Sasukes Beine sagte ihm, dass es dem Mann nicht sonderlich viel besser ging als ihm. Es war verfuckt gut, wie er fand. So unglaublich und ekelhaft und einfach nur verfuckt gut.   
  
Das Stöhnen gegen Sasukes Schlüsselbein war laut, bevor er seine Zähne in die Haut trieb. Es musste ein weh tun und doch spürte er, wie der Andere sich gegen seine Handfläche presste, seine Erektion gegen ihn rieb um sich irgendwie Erlösung zu verschaffen.  
  
Unter dem statischen Flimmern der Halogenlampe stand die Luft vor Lust. Man konnte sie greifen, schmecken, genau wie das leichte Salz des Schweißes. Es war wie ein Rausch. Der Staub tanzte durch die Luft und war das einzige Zeichen, dass die Zeit wirklich noch weiter ging.   
„Du musst leiser sein, Naruto. Oder man erwischt uns. Und ich weiß nicht, was peinlicher zu erklären wäre.“   
  
Er hatte einen Punkt.   
  
Und das ärgerte Naruto, weswegen er noch ein Mal zubiss, bevor er in die Knie ging. „Los, mach die Hose auf.“, zischte er, die eigene öffnend. Gott, er brauchte das jetzt. Er war zu tief drin, als das er noch entkommen konnte, er war zu tief drin, als das er das hier nicht ohne einen Orgasmus überstehen würde.  
  
Außer er wollte für den Rest aller Zeiten mit einer gigantischen Latte herumlaufen. Und das würde die Schüler traumatisieren und er würde den Job verlieren. Nein, er musste das hier machen, aber... hier war keinerlei Gleitmittel und ohne das würde kein Penis in irgendeinen Hintern wandern! Grundregel. Sein Ex hatte mal gesagt, dass man sich nur entspannen müsste. So ein Schwachsinn.   
  
Aber zum Glück war Naruto sehr geschickt mit seinem Mund und der eigenen Hand.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie Sasuke hektisch die Hose öffnete, lange, schlanke Finger, die sich viel zu schnell bewegten. Parallel öffnete er die eigene Hose und holte seinen Schwanz raus, stöhnte auf, als er endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreit war. Er strich grob über die heiße Haut, zitterte am ganzen Leib und als Sasuke dann endlich sich selbst auch... ausgepackt hatte... Nun...  
  
Naruto gab ein Wow von sich, er würde es nicht leugnen. Und vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht nickte er anerkennend zu Sasuke hoch, der aussah, als hätte er so was wie Vaterstolz. Aber bei dem Ding konnte man das auch haben. Er war groß. Verdammt schön, sofern ein Penis schön sein konnte.   
  
Hart und lang. Die Eichel glänzte bereits feucht von den ersten Luststopfen und die Vorhaut war gerade weit genug zurückgezogen, als das Naruto die Spitze mit seinen Lippen umschließen konnte. Ja, er verlor nicht viel Zeit, aber er musste noch Vokabeltests korrigieren, also bitte.   
  
Sasuke und er stöhnten synchron auf. Sasuke, weil er endlich etwas wie Erlösung an seinem Schwanz erfuhr und Naruto weil... Sasuke gut schmeckte. Also wirklich. Die schweren Lusttropfen tanzten auf seiner Zunge, während er sie um die Eichel gleiten ließ. Eine Hand wanderte zu seinen Hoden, strich mit vorsichtigen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut, was Sasukes Hüften nur so zum Zucken brachte.   
  
Er stieß in seine Mundhöhle vor, wurde von einer gierigen Zunge empfangen, die so gut sie konnte alles erkundetet. Wirklich alles.  
  
Mit einem feuchten Ploppen entließ er den Schwanz aus seinem Mund. Der Protest von Sasuke bahnte sich an, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, leckte Naruto doch die ganze Länge ein Mal ab. Von der empfindlichen Unterseite bis hoch zur Eichel und wieder zurück. Bedachte die Hoden mit seinem Mund, stöhnte gegen das gestutzte Schamhaar und inhalierte beinahe schon den süchtig machenden Duft des Anderen, bevor er Gnade zeigte und ihn wieder in seinen Mund nahm.  
  
Gott, er dehnte ihn so weit, beinahe hatte Naruto Angst, dass er nicht vollkommen in seinen Mund passen würde. Aber er war gut. Er wusste, dass er gut war. Viele hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie seine Blowjobs liebten, auch wenn er glaubte, dass sie das nur gesagt hatten, weil er dann die Klappe hielt.   
  
Er unterdrückte seinen Würgereflex und nahm mehr von ihm auf. So weit, bis die stumpfe Spitze sich gegen seine Kehle drückte und weiter. Er nahm ihn vollkommen auf, Nasenspitze gegen seine Haut gepresst und er hatte sich noch nie so ausgefüllt gefühlt, so gut. Er spürte, wie Sasuke kurz davor war die Beherrschung zu verlieren.   
  
„Fuck!“ So, so. Der ach so perfekte Sasuke fluchte also beim Sex. Köstlich. Beinahe genau so köstlich, wie das Zittern, das durch den Körper des Anderen lief, als Naruto sich zurück zog. Er fing an sich in einen stetigen Rhythmus zu bewegen ihn unsagbar tief in sich aufzunehmen, nur um ihn dann beinahe aus seinem Mund zu entlassen.  
  
Schluckte, wenn er tief in seiner Kehle vergraben war um ihm noch mehr Lust zu schenken, um ihn noch weiter fertig zu machen. Dabei strich Naruto weiter und weiter über den eigenen Schaft, die Hand feucht von Lusttropfen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
  
Er schloss die Augen.  
  
Genoss einfach das Stöhnen, die harten Stöße gegen das eigene Gesicht, als Sasuke anfing seinen Mund zu ficken, Worte und Sätze zu sagen, die keinen Sinn ergaben und doch im Angesicht der Lust mehr Sinn machten, als alles andere.  
  
Bis er sagte: „Fuck... ich... ich komme...“  
  
Er erwartete wohl, das Naruto sich zurück zog, oder? Er erwartete, dass er auf seinen schmerzenden Knien wegrutschen würde, um es nicht schlucken zu müssen, aber er blieb genau wo er war, Lippen feste um ihn geschlossen und ließ ihn kommen.  
  
Schluckte alles was er ihm gab. Spürte das Ziehen in seinen Haaren, das salzige Sperma auf seiner Zunge und kam selbst. In seine Hand. Sie mussten leise sein ja. Aber das machte den Orgasmus nur noch besser.   
  
Es war ein Rausch, der viel zu schnell endete und beide waren atemlos in dem kleinen Kopierraum, einander zu nahe, als das es noch gut sein konnte. Naruto spürte, wie Sasuke langsam schlaffer in seinem Mund wurde, genoss noch die letzten Wehen seines Orgasmus, der ihn vollkommen auseinander genommen hatte, bevor er ihn entließ. Seinen Geschmack noch immer auf der Zunge.   
  
Gott, war das heiß, er wusste, dass er ihn für den Rest des Tages noch schmecken können würde, dachte er, während er benommen ein Taschentuch aus der Hose suchte und das eigene Sperma daran abwischte.   
  
„Du hast da...“, murmelte Sasukes und deutete auf Narutos Mundwinkel. Es war wohl ein wenig von dem weißen Zeug entkommen und er leckte es einfach weg, hörte Sasukes stöhnen. Er stand wohl darauf, wenn man schluckte, was?   
  
Vollkommen außer Atem zogen sie beide sich wieder vernünftig an, richteten ihre Klamotten, so gut sie konnten und sahen sich nicht ein Mal an. Man würde sicher merken, wenn man nur in ihre Richtung blickte, dass sie gefickt hatten, aber das war nicht der größte Problemfaktor im Moment. Das Problem war, dass das der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen war und er mehr wollte. Aber so schien es nicht nur ihm zu gehen.  
  
„Nächste Woche... noch ein Mal?“, fragte Sasuke heiser und versuchte diese Unmenge an schwarzen Haar wieder zu richten, das Naruto vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht mit Absicht zerstört hatte.  
  
„Dann bläst du mir aber einen.“  
  
„Deal.“  
  
Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig.   
  
  


◯

**Author's Note:**

> (๑´•ω • `๑)
> 
> Ein kleiner Oneshot, zu meiner Feier. Ja, zu meiner Feier, weil ich heute Geburtstag habe und ja, das muss ich in jedes Update heute hauen :D ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Tag :) Natürlich sind Glückwünsche gerne gesehen, weil ich jetzt alt bin :)
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll,
> 
> Wir.


End file.
